Saving the world fairy and demigod stlye
by randomfacepalm
Summary: Where Artemis Fowl and Percy Jackson ,crossover, to defeat Gaia and Kronos together. Enjoy...


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. If only…..**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up looking like a wreck. "Morning," Someone told me.

My instincts as a demigod kicked in. Within seconds, I had my celestial bronze knife held against the intruder's neck. "Is this how you treat your boyfriend?" The voice asked with a little humor in his voice.

"Percy?" I asked. To be honest, I knew it was him a few second I planned my 'attack' on him.

"Who else do you think it is?" Percy said drily.

"You're here, in my cabin, when I am in my…" I looked down at my clothes. _Damnit_, I though. "Umm, Percy, could you go out for a while?" I pleaded, suddenly feeling warm.

Percy looked a little red, but other than that, he was like, Percy. He ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign he was embarrassed. "Sure." He replied before exiting the room.

I changed quickly wearing a orange camp T-shirt and some pants. I managed to remember to comb my hair before seeing Percy outside.

He was talking to Grover when I stepped outside. I "Hi Grover." I said.

"Hi Annabeth." He said before returning to his talk with Percy. I laced my fingers through his. The only words I could understand were _magic_, _Ireland_ and _unknown_. Even so, I knew we had to save the world again. But what could be Ireland? Leprechauns? I almost laughed. But after I knew that Egyptians magicians existed, one could never be sure.

I was so lost in thoughts when Percy had finished his talk with Grover. Judging from his expression, I knew we had to save the world again.

"So, save the world?" I dared to ask.

"That and we had to go mission, to Ireland."He replied.

"Leprechauns?" I suggested.

"I wish. I wish."

Artemis's POV

Being a criminal mastermind and the only person to capture a fairy and not get mind wiped, that needs talent, genius and a group of people that will trust oneself. Of course, yours truly has all of them.

I stared at my laptop trying to find anything interesting that I could do. Anything that does not insult my intelligence, that is. I scroll down on the 'LEP interesting things that had happened' list and something worth my intelligence popped out.

**Mysterious magic users at New York, Long Island. **Bingo.

I twisted the ring on my finger. If you have been following me through my adventures, you should be able to know that it is actually a fairy communicator given to me from my partner-in-crime, of some sort, Captain Holly Sort, I mean Commander Holly Short.

She was promoted to commander after completing more missions than any fairy above land. I paused. "Captain, stop shivering and come out."I told her.

The haze in the air turned electric and solidified into a figure. "Same old, same old eh?" She commented.

"I presume you are here about this issue that people of New York have been using magic." I asked.

"Spying on Foaly again? Artemis, I thought you knew better?" Holly asked. "Yes, we want to ask for your help."

I let myself to a smug smile. "What is it this time? Another criminal genius like me caught another fairy?" To be honest, I did not like that idea. Especially since Minerva had also captured a demon once. Holly paled, not liking the comment at all.

She checked her helmet for any fairy captures. She exhaled after asking Foaly to recheck dozens of times later. "Don't scare me." She scolded. "Anyway, like you have just read about, we are going to New York. Pack up and I will brief you on the way."

As soon as we arrived in New York, I saw the Empire state Building. "Wow." I exclaimed.

"Come on Arty, we are here on a mission, not sightseeing." Holly teased. I followed her to the entrance of the Empire State Building. I felt a slight tingle run down my neck. I looked at Butler. He looked like something wrong was going to happen. "Holly, why are we here? I do not think I, we should even be here." I urged.

"Something here is using magic this instance." She said. "You guys go out first. I will catch up."

Some part of me did not want to leave Holly alone in the Empire State Building but I found myself say _Okay_. Something is going to happen soon, and I doubt anyone would like it.

**How was it? I know it was short but suggestions please. **

**Chaos Warrior and Child of Kronos. **

**Mwuahahaha!**


End file.
